Deanmon
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: Dean, after the impala accident (season 2 episode 1) decides not to go with the reaper. And Johns deal falls through so Dean is dead. Now 10 years later Sam is on his own on a mission dealing with a ghost. ONE SHOT POSSIBLE THE FEELS WARNING


**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ok this is going to be a very angsty tragic one shot!**

**Summary: Dean dies after the impala accident but doesn't go with the reaper. Instead he stays behind and becomes an angry spirit haunting the hospital. And you can guess what happens…**

**Told from Sams POV**

Walking down the corridors of the hospital at night sends a chill up my spine.

I normally have a emotionally detached way of going about things but this hospital is something very close to my heart.

_This is where Dean had died._

I shook that feeling, I needed to find what was doing the damage.

As of late defibrillator would malfunction, nurses and doctors alike have seen the word DIE written in blood, and lights would flicker when an almost opaque silhouette would appear.

I've set a few ghost traps, mundane ones I have learned over the decade Deans been gone.

I had also salted all the doorways and windows, now I needed to find this thing.

Suddenly a banshee like screech tears through the hospital, I instantly take off in the other direction to follow it.

As I'm running I hear the scream again, and again.

Once I get to the noise all I have time to do is duck as a white being flies back over me and then quickly around again, over a salt line.

"Stop!" I shout as I try and shoot it with my gun, rocksalt should do the trick.

It manages to dodge like a total pro before taking off down a hallway.

I smirk inwardly as it gets caught in a demon circle.

It won't hold it forever but long enough.

I recock my gun and point it up, but at the same time I do the spirit takes form.

Looking at his eyes I drop my gun.

_He had sickly red bags around his eyes, stitches on his head that looked like he had been scratching them open for years now, most of his cuts were rotted around the edges and it looked as if he had been trying to pull his own teeth._

It was Dean.

"Dea- Dean… It… you died…. It can't be you…." I choke as I look at the ghost in front of me.

Dean looks at me with sickly clouded eyes, I don't think he recognized me at all.

"Dean. Brother. It's me… Sammy, Please Dean, say something." I beg, just to hear his voice one more time, but this is wrong.

'_NoT Fair..NoTT F-faiR.'_ He screeches, his voice distorted and dry, blood gushing from his mouth.

I wanted to throw up, to run away and pretend I was never on this mission.

'_NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR' _He screeches louder and charges me blood flying like foam from a rabid dogs mouth, he is forced back by the trap, but it won't hold him much longer.

"Dean, please. I can't kill you… Why a-" I stop, his eyes seemed more focused at the word _kill_.

"What do you want Dean. I can help, please tell me." I beg, I couldn't kill him.

He opens his mouth and lets some blood drip on his hands, he then throws it onto the walls and it moves around to spell out the word _DIE._

"You want people to die Dean?" I ask taken aback, my brother was a hunter, not a murderer… That couldn't be it.

He shakes his head and does the same technique again.

Then it hits me.

"You…You want to die?" I ask softly, he looks at me, like he has forgotten how to nod.

"Its been 10 years….." I whisper as I bend to grab my gun.

"10…" Dean repeats, his words muffled and contorted from blood leaking out of his mouth.

"You should have gone with the reaper… But, I'm glad I got to see you….. We caught him, The thing that got mom and Jess…. He's dead, and I got a kid now… Little boy.." I mumble trailing off. Tears fill my eyes, as I put the gun up to his head.

"Named him Dean…" I sob as I pull the trigger, and like that he's gone.

I drop to my knees, I feel the tears streaming down my face. Dean, My Brother is dead. _Again._

I let it happen again, hell, I _insured_ It happened again.

Shakily, I manage to pull myself up and back to my car, not the impala no… It died a few years back, Dad died killing the thing that killed Mom and Jess.

So now it really was just me.

The last member of the family business.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**OK IM DONE BYEEEEEE**

**R&R PLZ**

**-SMW**


End file.
